Flattery Gets You Everywhere
by Ainohikari Maxwell
Summary: Relena is pregnant and is feeling down. How can Heero fix this?


Flattery gets you everywhere By Ainohikari

Heero had walked into a trap. But this wasn't an ordinary trap, no way would this be considered ordinary. His wife was in her last trimester of pregnancy and was the size of a watermelon, but he wasn't about to tell her that. She had caught him in the mental trap that all women use on their husbands at this time and he wasn't happy about it at all. He glared at Duo who had walked in on this and was laughing. He had just gone through this with Hilde not five months ago and Heero had been just as kind then. The look Relena used on him as he thought carefully of an answer was upsetting. Heero stayed silent for five minutes before Relena finally gave up on him answering her. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and they were close to overflowing.

"I am fat. Don't bother denying it. Your silence answered for you," she said quietly, her voice choking up and ran off to their bedroom. Heero, after throwing a glare Duo's way, raced after her. He found her sobbing on the bed and ripping up a picture of them. He walked over and sat down by her, rubbing her back comfortingly. She turned and glared at him, one just as strong as one of his and threw the pieces of the picture in his face. It was the remains of a picture of their first dance. His heart nearly borke at the sight of it. He stopped her from turning away from him and stared into her eyes.

"I could never find you anything but perfect. You are gorgeous, no matter if you are fat, thin, pregnant or not. You are the one I love and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her before she had time to say anything else and she kissed back. He started to touch her, tracing patterns on her body and moved his kisses downward. He kissed her neck, nibbled at her earlobe, and she just moaned. The her body temperture rose quickly, as did his. She lifted her head so he could have better access to her neck when she felt a burst of water come from her lower regions and gasped. Heero, thinking she was responding to him, continued till she started to speak.

"Heero! Heero!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. He stopped kissing her and stared into her sky blue eyes with his passion darkened black-blue ones. "I think my water broke." Heero stared at her wide eye before rushing off of her and kicking open the door, panicking like he had never before. He turned to Duo, who oddly enough was still there and barked orders at him hastily.

"Get her the pink bag in the closet. It's the smallest one in there. It's already packed, just get it, call the others and meet us at the hospital."

Heero ran out the door, Relena in his arms and the keys to the car in hand. He opened the door without putting her down and carefully placed her in the car, buckling her in himself. Then the dark haired man raced around the car and jumped in his seat, not bothering with the door, seeing as the hood was down on the little red convertible. He placed the keys in the ignition, put it in drive and raced out the parking lot of the apartment complex they lived in. Heero called the hospital, informing them of their arrival time and who they were, although they should have guessed it was the Ex-Vice Foreign Minister and her husband from the look of the man. Relena had had a contraction and was timing how long till the next one. As soon as they got to the hospital 15 minutes later, she had another one and was placed in a room. The contractions were a half hour apart, so it would be awhile. Heero stayed with her and left only once to see if the others were there yet. They had been and he apologized for any inconvenience, which all said it was no trouble. (Although if you listened to Quatre carefully, he was thanking Allah that it had happened in the middle of a meeting with the minister of state.) He had come back just as they were giving her an epidural and smiled at her.

Twenty-seven hours later, a beautiful baby girl was brought into the world and finally the others were let in. It was quite crowded with thirteen people in the room, but they managed. Relena held the girl in her arms and smiled at her child. Heero sat on the bed next to her, his arm around his wife and his eyes trained on the newborn.

"What is her name?" They all asked in unison.

"Sara Melody Yuy." Flattery had gotten him everything and more. It had gotten him a gorgeous wife, a healthy baby and a normal life.


End file.
